Food Fight!
by T.J.Grei
Summary: The gang goes to the park for a picnic! But Darry has a surprise for all of them. [ONESHOT] POVs of everyone, even Tim at the end. Rated T for the mild language[just to be safe].


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. The Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton! YAY HINTON!

**

* * *

-Pony POV-**

Darry invited everyone to go to the park for a picnic in the park today. Lunch. I remember Dally and Two-Bit only coming for the free burgers and hotdogs. They had told Darry "Yes" in a heart-beat, or so it seamed. Steve only decided to come cause Soda had begged him. That was bout an hour ago. Darry had brought two baskets with him, but only let us attack one of them. Odd. I looked around at the gang sitting in a circle, like little kinder gardeners. I laughed in spite of myself. Johnny had come too. I thought it was weird cause Darry had invited him, then pulled him over into the kitchen that morning. They came out of the kitchen laughing and when Dally looked at them weird, they stopped automatically, then laughed again.

Well, Dally and Johnny were still eating. They were sitting across from each other. Johnny held his burger in one hand and the mustard in his other. When he turned the bottle over, it squirted on his jeans jacket leaving a yellow stain. Johnny muttered "Crud" and Dally looked up at him, ketchup on the side of his face. He then busted out laughing.

"Clumsy much?" he asked Johnny between laughs. Johnny glanced at Darry, then smiled at Dally. Johnny, you better not be plotting... He turned the bottle to point at Dally, extended his arm, and squirted it at him. I slapped my hand to my head. Oh no, Johnny.

**-Dally POV-**

The next thing I noticed was my laugh being stopped and being hit between the eyes with yellow gunk. Johnny.

"Oops," he said, putting the bottle down. Being as sly as I could, I grabbed the ketchup that was sitting in front of Steve, pointed it at Johnny, and sprayed it over the bottom half of his face. I grinned.

"Oops. Sorry Johnnycakes. At least you look good in red..." Then the little shit tried to spray me again, but this time I ducked. Then, his eyes grew. I looked over my shoulder and saw the person he hit. Oohh... right in the eye too... Ha ha ha...

**-Steve POV-**

"Alright..." I started, wiping mustard off of my eye. "If thats how you play..." I grabbed the knife, dipped it in mayonnaise, and bent forward towards Dally. I spread the mayo down one side of his face. His smug grin faded as I leaned back into my sitting position. I gripped the knife, armed for battle like a crazed army veteran. Right when he was about to jump on me, a laugh emerged from Two-Bit.

**-Two-Bit POV-**

Man, was this funny to watch. I was sitting next to Darry, who made no effort to stop the fight. Dally stood, grabbing the relish jar, and stepped towards me. Aw, shit. It's full... He opened it, breaking the seal, and looked down at me. I just grinned, waiting for the worst.

"Is it funny, Two-Shit?" he asked, turning the jar upside down over my head. Ewwwwwwwwww... Relish ran down my head and down my shirt. It went inside my shirt, so I felt the cold relish running over my chest and stomach and back. I stood up, then noticed it was a bad idea. The damn relish was running down my cock and leg. Boy, did that feel odd. "Is it funny now, Two-Shit?" Dally asked again. I rubbed my head, getting a little relish on them. 'Two-Shit'? I smiled at him.

"Sure." Then I grabbed the sides of his face and pressed together, smushing his cheeks together. To top it all off, I shook my head, splattering what was left of the relish on him.

**-Soda POV-**

Oh great. Dally is chasing Two-Bit. They did a lap around the fountian, then Two-Bit scrambled up the tree. Dally followed, not as fast. I laughed when Dally finally cornered Two-Bit on the top tree branch.

"Dally, you started it!" I heard Two-Bit yell.

"Well, I'm gonna finish it too!"

Johnny, Pony, Steve, and Darry were watching also. Great. Food and a show. Surprising us all, even Dally, Two-Bit leap out of the tree, landing on his hands and feet. Dally was stunned. Pony and Johnny exchanged looks. They grinned, then in unison, they sang:

"Spider-Keith, Spider-Keith!" and went on with their song. I didn't understand, they were singing different parts. Two-Bit was doing what looked like a happy dance as Dallas made his way down the tree trunk. Once he was down, the chase began.

**-Johnny POV-**

Spider-Keith. I guess that was his new nickname. Man, Darry owes me BIG time. He's the one who told me to get Dally with the mustard and start the fight. I glanced at Darry; he glanced back at me. He mouthed the words, "I owe you one." Two-Bit was still running from Dally, then he slipped on something green, relish, and fell forward onto...

**-Darry POV-**

I felt someone fall on my back. Okay, it's either Two-Bit or Dally... Two-Bit. I turned my head to face him and smiled.

"Hi Darry."

"Hi Two-Bit," I replied, "How are you?"

"Never better."

"I think you should run." I told him, placing a bottle of ketchup in his hand. He grinned and took off towards Sodapop.

**-Soda POV-**

"Get away from me, Two-Bit!" I yelled, "Don't drag me in this!" I jumped up and ran the opposite direction. But he hit me with a flying tackle. We fell on Pony and Johnny with a thud. Two-Bit was laying on me until Dally came and picked him up. Pony, me, and Johnny scrambled around until we all could see what was goin' on. Dally had Two-Bit by the collar of his shirt, off of the ground. But Two-Bit was smiling at him. I looked behind Dally's head to see Darry had gotten to his feet. Then, my eyes darted down the Two-Bits hands. He was holding a bottle of ketchup.

"How does this feel, Dally-boy?" Two-Bit asked, grasping the top of Dally's jeans. He then shoved the top of the bottle down his pants and squeezed the bottle. Dally made an odd face. Oh boy, Two-Bit...

**-Dally POV-**

I dropped Two-Bit and rubbed my hands down my legs. Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-bit looked at each other. Then they busted out laughing. I heard Steve and Darry snickering behind me. I whirled around to face them.

"Stop your snickering!" I bellowed at them. They stopped. Then I noticed they had gotten a hold on a bottle of mayo and a jar of relish. Where did they get those...? I glanced at the second basket Darrel brought. It was open and inside were bottles of ketchup, mustard, relish, and mayo. That little bitch...

**-Steve POV-**

This is more like it... Me and Darry teaming up against Dally with condiments... sweet! I looked at Darry. Why would he plan this? Thats what I wanted to know. Well, I'll find that out later. He was holding the relish in both hands, holding it with one and taking the top off with the other. I opened the mayo, pulled the knife outta my pocket, and smiled evilly at Dally. All in one second, Dally ran towards us at the same time I ran at him. I thought Darry was with me, I was wrong. Dally's arm hooked my neck and I fell backwards. The mayonnaise landed right on my face.

"DARREL!"

**-Darry POV-**

"Oops..." Dallas now faced me, but I just grinned at him. Then, he ran for me and tackled me to the ground. We fell with a thud. I quickly flipped him onto his back so I was on his stomach. Then I dumped the relish on his face. Pony was stunned, as was Dally. I smiled at Pony.

"Darry..."

"WAY TO GO, DARRY!" Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve yelled in unison. Just then, I was hit with something wet and... red? I looked down at Dally, who wielded the ketchup. He rolled me onto my back and jumped up. The stood over me, pointing the bottle right at me. Quickly, I intertwined my legs with his and tripped him. He fell on top of me. I got the wind knocked outta me; he was heavier than I thought.

**-Pony POV-**

And the fight began. Soda and Steve grabbed some ketchup and mustard from the basket and attacked each other. Johnny jumped on Dally and they began rolling around in the left-overs of Dally's fight with Darry. Two-Bit was trying to get relish out of his jeans. Darry sat up and grinned at me. We were thinking the same thing. Once he got up, me and him tackled Two-Bit, who laughed in response.

**-Two-Bit POV-**

"I've been attacked!!" I screeched, laughing. Darry and Pony were attacking me with ketchup and relish. Ahh, I'm gonna smell like a burger when they're done. Finally, Pony loosened hin grip, so I pushed him off. I flipped Darry onto his back, jumped up, then jumped on him. "DOG PILE ON DARRY!" I yelled. Pony was first to jump on us. Then I looked up to see Johnny and Soda running. Somehow, Dally and Steve got into a fight. I looked down at Darry, who was grinning. Just then, Johnny and Soda jumped on us. Darry and I grunted.

**-Dally POV-**

Finally, I got Steve on his back, this time with me on top. I aimed the ketchup right at his face. He looked shocked and tired at the same time. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and squirted the ketchup right down his chest. He wailed, saying something like it was cold and sticky. I got up off of him; he had finally given up. I yelled in triumph. Then I looked over at the pile of what was left of the gang. They were all piled on top of one person. I approached them for a better look. It was Darry on the bottom, then Two-Bit, Pony, Soda, and Johnny. Darry looked up at me.

"Hi Darry." I said. He forced out a grunt. Finally, when his face was gettin' blue, I picked up Johnny and Soda, then went down to get Pony and Two-Bit. Once I got Two-Bit up, I glared at him. He smiled at me.

"Hi, Dally!"

"Hey Two-Shit." Then, he wrapped his arms around my chest and squeezed. I let him go in surprise and he ran off. That little shit.

**-Tim Shepard POV-**

Dally wasn't a Bucks. I decided to go to the Curtis house to find him. There was a short-cut through the park, so I went through there. I saw seven figures in the distance, one of them was running towards me. Once the guy was in my view, I noticed who it was. Two-Bit Matthews. But something was odd. He was covered in ketchup, mustard, relish, mayonnaise... Just then, he ran into me, knocking both of us down. He looked down at me, shocked.

"Hi Tim..."

"Hi. Do you know that you're covered in all that junk?"

"Yeah..." He finally got off of me. I stood, then helped him up.

"Where's Dally?" I asked. He jerked a thumb towards the other six people. I strutted towards the other guys expecting them to be clean. I was wrong. Everyone was covered in the same junk Two-Bit was. Even Darry. Dally had red and yellow junk in his white-blonde hair, relish all down his face, and mayonnaise too. Everyone else just had a big mix of the same stuff all over them. I was more worried about Dally. He looked over at me and his smile faded.

"Tim, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you at Bucks, to ask you if it was you who slashed my tires." I said, "Why are you covered in that junk?"

"Ask Darry. He planned this food fight."

"Food fight?" Darry?" Those three words just don't go together. Then I noticed Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Ponyboy were pointing bottles of mustard and ketchup at me. Dally and Darry suddenly jumped on me and pinned my arms and legs down to the ground. The other four approached me and squirted it all over me. Great. Darry started a food fight and I got dragged in. The world has come to an end!

* * *

THE END. I hope you liked this one-shot of Food Fight! Please review!


End file.
